The Princess of the Silent Kingdom
by Blossom'sWritings
Summary: For some reason this snobby and selfish girl reminded Raji of what he used to be. There is a ball being held for the Princess of Noria's coming of age, and many are invited. The kingdom has finally decided to not be so quiet! Little did they know, fate had more than a measly ball planned for them. -Story is paused for a few months until i can get a laptop to continue on, mine broke
1. The Princess of the Silent Kingdom

**Hello and thank you very much for clicking this fic! I look forward to the journey ahead, and I hope to entertain and inspire other writers!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own the anime used. I only own the OC's and writing below!**_

"Not a chance," a certain brown haired prince said, crossing his arms stubbornly as his aide tries to convince him once again to leave the country of Tanbarun and travel to Noria for a ball celebrating some princess's coming of age.

"Prince Raji, I'm sure the kingdom's king wouldn't be too pleased if you didn't show up without a proper reason as to why," Sakaki said as proper as ever, still trying to convince the stubborn prince.

Raji sighs staring up at the ceiling, seated on his comforting couch, "It's in three days, give me until tomorrow to decide, deal?" he reasons for the first time since Sakaki had started convincing.

"Prince Zen will be there, and I'm sure he'll drag Shirayuki along if possible," Sakaki says simply but with a hint of a smirk on his face.

The brunet began to smile before sitting up abruptly raising his hands in a defensive pose, "W-why would that matter! It won't have any effect on my decision!" he whines, blushing from ear to ear.

Sakaki smiles a bit more obviously as he exits the room, "Tomorrow afternoon I will expect your decision then."

That night, Raji laid in his bedroom on his bed which seemed much less tiring than it usually is. Did he even want to see Shirayuki and Prince Zen again? It had only been a few days since her letter arrived to him, allerting him that Zen had proposed.

He could tell just by seeing her writing how happy she was about it, and the ceremony would be soon decided when to be held. That sly dog Zen, he definitely had an advantage to Raji, being around her all the time and most importantly saving her from himself, Raji the Idiot Prince.

"Ugh! I don't even like her, why am I worried about their engagement?!" he groaned, still stressing over it. Deep down he knew his feelings for her, he just would never admit them out loud.

That Obi must be quite aggravated by the news as well, but there was no doubt that he would be happy for the two. Raji knew Obi was the type to be happy for the red headed girl no matter what, but I suppose that's the power of love, isn't it?

"I suppose I can go.. And congratulate them..," Raji says and turned red again, "Agh, no! I'm going to make a bond between the kingdoms of Noria and Tanburan!"

..

"Why has Noria been so quiet all these years? It seems as if most kingdoms have never even heard from the royal family there, and the princess has never been seen without something covering her head," Raji states curiously, sitting in his royal carriage the next day.

"I see you've done research on the kingdom? What pleasing news. Nobody quite knows of why the kingdom's been silent, but I suppose this is also a way of coming out there again. By the way, I heard Shirayuki is in fact going," Sakaki says smugly.

Raji gives him a glare, "That is not why I chose to go!" Sakaki just laughed under his breath, shaking his head.

After a few hours of riding, it started to rain, hard. As if it couldn't get any worse, one of the wheels hit a rock and got stuck, leading the the carriage to break and the horses to stop moving. Raji complained as usual when things goes wrong.

"Sorry, your highness, but I can't fix this without any help or tools," the driver says sincerely sorry. Raji gave him a smile, but not until after he deeply exhaled a breath of frustration.

"Prince Raji, isn't that a motel over there?" Sakaki asks pointing to a small looking building with a light on. Raji nods, getting out of the carriage, "Yes, let's go there and wait until the rain stops," he says walking.

The working lady was nice and gave them each their own room, since it wasn't busy. The rain didn't seem to be stopping. Noria was only about another ten minutes on foot but you'd have to be crazy to walk in this rain storm.

The lightning crackled and lit up the sky as Raji stands on the roofed balcony outside his room. It made him flinch, but only did he yelled when a small figure jumped out of a tree next to him on the balcony, "W-who, Who are you?!"

Shushing him, the hooded figure grabbed Raji's wrist and dragged him inside the room, closing the balcony door and locking it. They closed the curtain and once again placed their finger to their lips, as if making sure he stayed quiet.

Raji looked over at the tiny figure, it looked like a female body. He looked closer and saw a strand of red hair coming out of the hood, "Shi-..Shirayuki?" Raji asked in disbelief, there was no possible way she could be here. Especially not so suspiciously, it wasn't like her, and not to mention Zen or Obi would be with her even if this was her.. Right?

The girl laughs a little, "I see you think you know you I am. I don't know of any Shirayuki around here, but she sounds great if you think she was me. That means she'd do something like this right?" She didn't think Raji could see any part of her head, so she was in belief that he knew another girl like her.

"N-no, she wouldn't I don't think.. But that's not the point!" he says getting defensive of himself, "Who the heck are you?! Don't you know it's rude to do whatever it is you did?" Raji walks closer, "Take off your hood too, that's too suspicious."

He reached his hand for her hood, but it was quickly smacked away, "Don't touch me, you peasantly fool," she snarls at him, taking it down herself. The sight of her head took the prince aback. She was pale, as if she barely gets sun, which played off with her blue-gray eyes that were rolling annoyedly. "Stop staring at me, I know i'm good looking."

Truth be told, it wasn't her soft pink lips or other apple-to-the-eye features, that he was in awe of. It was her hair. The girl's lockes reached her shoulders while in a ponytail, and they were slightly messy due to being in the storm. But overall, it was red. Bright, gorgeous, red. "Th-that's not what I was looking at!" Raji says snapping out of it, pointing a finger at her accusedly, "Your hair is red!"

"Oh really? I didn't notice," she snickers a bit, "I suppose you've never seen red hair before." The girl was not modest in the slightest. She shrugs with her hands above her shoulders, "It is pretty rare and special, dontcha think?"

"No, my friend, Shirayuki has hair like yours.. I'm just shocked to meet another person with red hair, because I suppose it is special," Raji says thoughtfully, "that's why I confused you with her earlier, by the way. She's not nearly as rude as you are."

Now it was her turn to be taken aback, shocked, she struggled to find words, "A-another red haired girl?! I thought I was the only one around here! And who are you calling rude, you measly peasant!" she shouted at him.

"Don't call me peasant! I am Raji Shenazard, first prince of Tanbarun! " he shouted back at her. He was good at being composed and polite by now, but this girl in particular grinded his gears like no one has before and he couldn't figure out why.

She smirked, twirling her hair around her index finger, "Ooh a prince? I suppose you'll be at the ball tomorrow night then." She started laughing once she saw his expression. It showed utter confusion and annoyance. How can one girl be so obnoxious?! "Would you look at the time. I better get going," she said going towards the balcony and opening the door.

"Wait wait wait, you haven't even told me your name!" he pointed at her and waved his arm about annoyed. "Besides you stayed here for protection for that horrid rain, the least you can do is tell me your name!"

"Well, since it's done raining I don't need to use your room, and I take what I want, I don't need to give you anything in return," she says getting ready to leave, "But it sure is fun being around you, you're not very smart."

He looked truly horrified by her rudeness, "How cruel. The least you could do is thank me," he let out a sigh, giving up.

"Azira," she stated, "My name's Azira." With that last statement, she had left, closing the door as she jumped from tree to tree to make her way back home. "He's such an airhead. I can't believe he didn't call the authorities or something."

Azira stopped and looked back at the motel for a moment, and shook her head to snap her out of her thoughts, "No, he's nothing special. Just an idiot."

..

Raji was traumatized by the whole experience. Azira.. That's what she said her name was, but she could've lied. For some reason she gave him an odd feeling in his stomach. Why was she so familiar? Is it because of her hair? No doubt he was hopeful that it was Shirayuki when he saw that strand of hair. No, that wasn't why she was so familiar..

Needless to say, Raji didn't sleep much that night in fact, the next morning he was exhausted. Sakaki noticed and was amused by it for whatever reason. "Prince Raji, did you stay up talking to yourself last night? I could hear you from the opposite room."

"What? No! Some red haired lady broke into my room and then left!" he said. The story did seem ridiculous, it made Raji turn red at how stupid he sounded.

"Fantasizing about Shirayuki perhaps?" Sakaki teased subtly as he showed a blank expression as usual. "Oh, we're almost to the castle," he said before Raji could protest against this statement.

They arrived at the castle and walked into the main room, where they were supposed to be greeted by the King and the Princess. Raji bowed to the King, noticing there was no princess in the room, "Thank you for inviting us," he says properly.

"Sorry i'm late, Father," a familiar female voice says hurriedly as fast footsteps go towards his side. Raji slowly straightens up, thinking there was no way in heaven, but there she was, standing in a gown, her hair covered but her face was recognizable, "Hello, Prince Raji," she curtseys smiling with delight.

"Hello.. P-Princess Azira," he says shocked, before gulping. No way!

..

Well, hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Follow this story for more! And don't forget to review :)


	2. Arrival and Dinner

"Hello.. P-Princess Azira," he says shocked, before gulping. No way!

Behind her proper smile, her eyes gave away the fact that she was enjoying seeing the brown haired prince all flustered. She looked over at the king, who happened to also be her father, and nodded before looking back at Raji, "Follow me to your rooms."

She begins slowly escorting them up a flight of stairs, but once they were out of the king's sight and earshot, Azira stopped and turned on her heel. "Don't mention a word about last night to anybody, got it? You'll get me put back under watch by the guards."

"Why-," Raji began, his voice high pitched like it always is when his thoughts are scrambled. With a deep breath and a sigh, he retained his composure, "Why aren't you allowed out of the castle anyway?"

"Are you really that thick headed? You really are an idiot, just like I heard," she began walking once again, "If people saw my hair it would supposedly put me in danger. That's why my parents kept me away, to hide me from being harmed."

"I'd say I disagree with them.. but , from personal experience I have to say that probably was a good idea. Not all of it though. They could've gave you a bit of freedom, I suppose," he states thoughtfully, remembering the painful memories of the countless times Shirayuki had been in danger.

She opened a door, "This is your room, Sakaki-san. Raji's is right beside yours, and they connect. Maids will be around to help and tell you when you have to come to a meal or such." The mood seemed much more tense now that her hair was mentioned, as if she was agitated.

Sakaki bows, ignoring the fact that he has no idea what the two were discussing the whole way to the rooms, "Thank you, Princess." He enters his room as Raji and Azira walk away to the room next door.

"Akira- I mean Princess Azira," Raji nervously laughs, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "If I offended you in some way, I apologize." He thought apologizing would help the tension of the conversation, but the princess only laughed under her breath.

The laughter grew until she was practically just rubbing in how stupid Raji looked. It made his pale complexion turn red from ear to ear, "H-Hey! Stop laughing, how rude!"

"You didn't offend me, I just didn't expect you to be as interesting as you are," her laughter softens and she opens his door, "like I told your aid, someone will be here when you are needed." She curtsies properly, and then walks away.

Later that day, Sakaki was questioning the brown-haired boy. "You were serious about a lady breaking into your room?" he had a bit of a chuckle in his usually strict tone, "I thought you were hallucinating again."

"What do you mean again?" Raji gives him a confused glare, wrinkling his nose. "Besides that point, yes I was serious! And that's her! I don't understand her attitude though. How can anybody be so rude and arrogant?"

"Hmm," Sakaki glances at the ceiling smirking, "I wonder." He then let Raji explain his story about what happened last night with Akira. By the end of his explanation, it was time to eat dinner with all the other people who were coming that day.

"Prince Raji!" a very familiar voice half-shouted excitedly. He could recognize that voice from a mile away without even turning around to see who it was. Raji spun on his heel and saw Shirayuki quickly walking towards him with Prince Zen close behind.

Shirayuki was dressed in a dress that suited her greatly and her hair covered with a headdress. Zen was wearing his usual blue suited attire.

She smiled brightly once she stood in front of him, and he smiled back down at her, "Shirayuki.. It's so nice to see you here. You too, Prince Zen. C-Congratulations on your engagement by the way..," he said averting his gaze and blushing slightly at the matter.

"Thank you," Zen stepped closer, placing a hand on Shirayuki's shoulder, "It means a lot to the both of us i'm sure," he smiled just as bright as Shirayuki was about the marriage. She nodded happily.

Suddenly there was also a hand on Raji's shoulder, but a small one, not like a man's. He looks over at the girl who had her hand on his shoulder, and it was none other but Princess Azira. Raji gives her a puzzled look with no words.

"You must be Prince Zen and soon to be Princess Shirayuki, correct?" she smiles towards them, dropping her hand from Raji's shoulder. They nod and engage in conversation before everyone sat down to eat.

Akira was at the farthest end of the table and there was people from about three other kingdoms there today. The rest of the guests would be there tomorrow before the ball or later tonight.

"Eh-hem," the red haired princess, even though it was covered, cleared her throat and stood up. It got silent, "Thank you. Now, before coming of age, my father has let me decide on my own to reveal a secret that i've had to hide most of my life."

Raji suddenly got uncomfortable, not knowing how the other people would react to her little secret, but before he could even think about it, she was already taking her headdress off her head, revealing the red locks, which reached about an inch past her shoulders.

There was a few murmurs, and Shirayuki looked more excited than shocked. Zen found that amusing. Azira didn't seem to be done though because she remained standing before clearing her throat once again, "And now one last announcement, since that's out of the way."

Everyone grew curious as she spoke, "My father and another King of another country have discussed marriage. They have decided it would be best for our marriage to happen soon next year. Now let me introduce, my fiance Prince Raji of Tanburan," she motioned towards him.

He spat out his wine in shock..

 **I am so sorry readers for taking so long to update! This month has been crazy full of homework and papers to write but I promise the next update won't take as long, so stay updated and keep the reviews coming!**


	3. Note from Author

**March is coming to an end, and I totally blanked on writing the next chapter to this fanfiction. I planned on it, and then got busy with more homework and spending time with my friends. School is settled down for now since the last quarter has finally started, and spring break starts friday for me, so I will be able to write more chapters this month. I apologize for the late updating, but please hang with me as I write while I actually have the time to! The next chapter will be uploaded by Tuesday!**


	4. Poison

Prince Raji spat out his wine in shock, abruptly standing up, "Excuse me?" he asked with a choked tone in his voice, coughing slightly to clear his voice. She snickered a bit, sitting back down and motioning at the food that had been delivered, "Now everyone, enjoy dinner."

After, another prince clinked glasses with her and congratulated her, but didn't even drink any of his drink.

It took him a moment to sit back down peacefully but he didn't eat like everyone around him. The brunette spent his dinner time staring curiously at the girl, with stern eyes. Why him? And why was he not informed before now? It was as if she was out to drive him nuts.

"Prince Raji, if you do not eat, you will be hungry until tomorrow morning's breakfast," a kind voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Prince Zen and Shirayuki smiling gently at him from across the table.

"We're assuming you didn't know about the marriage until now," Zen spoke soothingly, "Don't worry too much, if you really despise her you should be able to get out of it, and if you get to know her you may like her." He smiled as if there wasn't a thing to worry about, it only made Raji more angry.

Raji scoffed, taking a small nibble off of his food, "As if you understood," was all he mumbled before he ate his meal, and eventually dinner was over. Everyone moved on to their rooms, but Azira stayed behind, just sitting there with her long hair draped over her left shoulder, arms crossed.

"Raji, stay," she said, as he was about to walk away. "I would like to speak to you about this matter before tomorrow." There was a sense of melancholy in her voice.

"Sure.." he stared at her confused, for about the fifth time since they met. He waited until she stood and walked in front of him. She looked exhausted, not as hyper as she seemed to be before dinner.

Raji blinked but maintained composure, waiting for her to speak. "I apologize for the abrupt notification of the marriage, but this is how it is. My older brother is taking the throne soon, and since I am now of age, my father wants me to rule a country as soon as possible, and your father felt the same about you."

He nodded, "Yes, I understand completely.. We will have to deal with it, whether we like it or not." Raji tried his hardest to seem proper and intelligent, but in reality he was a mess. He always wanted to marry a wonderful woman that he loved. Ever since he met Shirayuki, he believe in love, and believed he'd find somebody.

"Yes, I agree.." her voice trailed off, and suddenly a flash of red came towards him. Azira was now in his arms, standing there out cold.

"Princess?!" he said very alarmed, "What's wrong?!" Raji shook her, but there was no response. Not even a blink, so he had no other choice but to pick her up and dash to the hospital. They took her away, and left Raji to wait impatiently.

A while later, a doctor came out disappointed, "Poisoning." was the only thing he said. Automatically he felt a sense of deja vu, remembering a point where he knew royalty that was poisoned around him, but he felt as if he was in Shirayuki's shoes at this moment.

Someone you just met, being poisoned, and wanting to help in every way. "How bad? Deadly?" he asked worriedly. But the doctor shook his head, telling him she'll be fine by morning if she took prescribed medicine.

..

Raji didn't sleep much that night, he was too worried about the girls health. Why would anyone poison her? Sure, she seems like a brat, but that doesn't mean poison someone.

He took a walk outside, leaning against the fence, staring up at the stars and sighing. Suddenly there was a giggle a few feet away, he turned abruptly and saw a small figure laying in the grass, looking at him. The female sat up, "Hello."

"Ah, it's just you," he smiled at Shirayuki. "You scared me." She laughed a bit, sitting up and looking back up at the sky smiling gently.

"You know, if you're stressed, just lay and look up at the stars," She stated. The redhead noticed his puzzled expression. "It's calming to look at stars. They are bright, and don't move much. It makes you wonder what things are out there."

Raji obviously was still confused by what she was saying. She motioned for him to sit next to her, so he went and did so. She didn't have her hair covered anymore, it was longer now, and just as beautiful as always.

For a long time they sat in silence, staring at the sky, until she forced him to tell her what's wrong. Stubbornly he agreed.

"Well.. She may be a pain.. but you obviously like her a bit," Shirayuki had a big smile on her face, "maybe get to know her and give it a chance. As for the poisoning.. she'll be ok, and I'm positive the guy will be caught."

The two stand up, "Thank you..," he blushed flustered, "it means a lot from a friend."

"You're welcome," she smiled, as they walked back to the castle, past midnight and went back to their own rooms.

That was when he was finally able to sleep, but still worried about the silent kingdoms princess, Azira..


	5. Recovery Apologies on late update

**Ahaha so funny story.. I broke my laptopppp :( so quite obviously i havent been writing and keeping up to date on my fanfiction. Buttt im using this old and slow computer because I know that its been like 200 years since I updated. My apologies. Hopefully I can get a new laptop soon! Now on with the story lolol**

…..

"You're kidding.." he blinked in utter confusion. There before his eyes sat a red haired princess, who looked sick as a dog.

Azira shook her head at Raji's statement, "I'm not, obviously." She had just told Raji what the doctor had said about her condition. She was not allowed to leave because she needed treatment every hour for the rest of the day.

If she was to miss a treatment, she would get more ill. The poison was deadly, and therefore it was dangerous not to listen to the doctor.

"You'll be okay by tomorrow i'm assuming?" Raji asked her, trying to hide the worry in his voice which only made his voice crack like a child's.

"Pffft-" Azira started laughing, then coughing, "yes, yes by tomorrow. Stop worrying about me, I'll be perfectly fine for the ball tomorrow night."

He nodded, face red in embarrassment, "Then I'll leave you to rest.." He stood and walked to the door, "Get well soon." He left and walked down the hall annoyed. She was such a brat sometimes.

 **Sorry for shortness, this chapter was basically a summary on her condition. Next chapter will be the next day when she is basically recovered and the ball and such. Again since my laptop is broken it's difficult to update but i'll try! ~**


End file.
